


He's My High

by Blackbrier



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complicated Relationships, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Difficult Decisions, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Falling In Love, M/M, Mpreg, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbrier/pseuds/Blackbrier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunken one night stand, both Mark and Jack go their separate ways, thinking that it would all be behind them. Sadly it wasn't. All too soon Mark comes to find that the green haired stranger he ran into is about to become the center of his world for the next nine months of his life...possibly more...</p><p>However for Jack, not everything is so black and white. With a boyfriend already at his side he's torn between helping the red headed American and staying true to the man he claims to love dearly. As time goes on he's forced to decide just who he really cares for the most and just how far he'd go to protect what has become his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The green haired figure shivered as he walked down the side walk, pulling his jacket around his shoulders with a unhappy sigh. After a rather heated argument with his boyfriend he'd gone out t cool his temper, it took him a while to get upset but when he got there...hoo boy. He was tempted to rub his hand together but that would make him have to take his hands out of his semi warm pockets and that didn't strike him as a good idea. Eventually he spotted a small pub in his journey, happily entering the warm place to be greeted with only a handful of people. 'Then again it's only Monday...' he thought to himself, settling at the bar after shrugging out of his coat. 

“What'll you have, sweetie?” The woman behind the bar asked, her black tank top giving him little to imagine to her breasts. 

“Whiskey, bourbon.” He murmured, ignoring her body and looking in her eyes. He wasn't interested in her in the slightest, he'd been full on gay for over ten years now and nothing had made him change that. After reviving his drink, the green haired fellow took a moment to look around the room, noting that most of the people here were either by their selves or grouped with friend and it made him ache a slight bit for company. 

The door opened up before shutting quickly, letting in a quick burst of cold air waft through. The fellow entering the pub was young, possibly not even twenty one yet, but who was he to judge. “Mark, what are you doing here?” The bartender asked, her voice motherly like. “You've got school tomorrow, child.” 

“Just stopping by for a small drink, Trixie!” The red and black haired male assured her, smiling brightly, “I passed my tests, I'm fine, plus tomorrow is my free day until night time. You worry like my mother.” the woman smiled and reached out to ruffle his hair before turning around to grab him a bottle of regular beer. 

“Don't go wild, we don't have too many people here tonight.” With a silent grumble, the green haired male attempted to keep his eyes off of the newcomer. He had a boyfriend, even if he was mad at said guy he wasn't about to do anything rash, besides, the person looked like jail bait. At just Twenty six years himself he knew he didn't look his age, not with the graying brown hair he sported on the sides of his head. 

A hand on his shoulder brought the Irish man out of this thoughts with a jolt, turning to stare into soft brown eyes. It was the red headed man, his wild hair strewn about his forehead and a smirk on his face. “Hey, I tried talking to you but you seemed deep in thought.” There was a amused look on his face.

“Oh? Sorry, wasn't really paying attention to tell ta truth.” He admitted to the other, letting a small smile slip out across his lips. “I'm Sean, most call me Jack though.” 

“Mark.” the other greeted, sliding into the seat beside Jack and facing his head on. “So what's a guy like you doing alone here?” He hesitated, not really wanting to give away information to a stranger but something about this man seemed so trusting, friendly but still, Jack was wary.

“Oh nothing much.” He assured, the smile on his lips growing into a smirk. “Just out for a simple drink, possibly looking for a new friend or two.” Mark only raised a brow at the green haired male, leaning against the bar with a arm stretched towards Jack's side, fingers close to his hand. “Something tells me you might be that friend...”

A chuckle filled the Irish man's ears, warm, soothing and just full of amusement. Something he hadn't heard from someone in a while, at least not a real one. “Perhaps if you buy me a drink or two I might be persuaded into sticking around.” In the back of Jack's mind he could feel the protesting, a unsettling thought of the man back home, the man he'd been with for three years and yet...he ignored it. Perhaps it was time he enjoyed himself a little bit?

“Oh that can be arranged...Mark.” He cooed, slipping into a more relaxed state as he waved for a second round. “Why don't we move to a booth? Get to know each other a bit more?”

~*~*

After several drinks later both men ended up down the street in Mark's apartment, the two stumbling into the home, their lips locked and their hand traveling. “Bedroom...” Jack muttered, pushing the red head up against the nearest wall, grinding his groin against the other, breathy moans seeping into the air heavily as a response.

“Wrong way, lover boy.” Mark gasped, fingers tangling in that bright green hair and tugging gently as he pushed off against the wall, walking the slightly taller man backwards toward his bedroom, their journey ending when the back of Jack's knees hit the edge of the bed and they both tumbled down onto the soft mattress. A groan escaped the Irish man as his lover for the night backed up, teasing him slightly. 

“Where ya going, Mark...” He purred, sitting up on his elbows as he watched the red head start to strip down, his eyes eagerly drinking up the sight of a toned tan body of the young man. Turned out they were the same age, but it didn't make a difference to Jack. For a few moments he let Mark undress before he decided to do the same, slipping out of his thick jacket and starting to unbutton his shirt when his love returned, pressing his body between his legs and needy like took over the process. “Someone's impatient.” 

A hum of agreement, “Only for you.” Mark purred back, pressing a soft kiss to Jack's lips as he undid the last button on the man's shirt. The Irish man let him have his way, allowing himself to be undressed until he was down to nothing like the man before him, no clothes to block warm, soft wandering hands as they caressed his pecs. 

“I want you.” He mumbled, wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him into his lap, lips hungrily searching for that sweet spot on Mark's neck he'd found back in the bar. With nothing to bar him from going further, Jack positioned his companion on his lap, legs wrapped around his hips, arms around his shoulders.

“In the drawer.” the red head uttered, grinding up against him and making it a bit hard to focus on the task at hand. Fumbling, he managed to open the drawer and pull out the lube, not even thinking about anything else as he prepared his hard cock for the breaching, moving his slick fingers to Mark's tight ass for a quick prep job before lining himself up to the hole. “Gentle.” the other hissed as Jack started in rough, the swollen head of his dick passing without much resistance, at least it felt that way to him, maybe not to his companion though.

It didn't take long for him to go hilt deep, nails biting into his shoulders only urged him on as he started out hard and fast. “F-Fuck!” He growled into Mark's neck, leaving small bites and licks to the skin from the shoulder on up. 

“J-Jack...Ngh!” The red head gasped loudly, bucking into the other, their hips meeting with a satisfying smack of skin. Without a pause Jack moved them both so he was pinning the other to the bed, gaining better thrusting angle that way and from the sounds Mark was making he loved it. In just a few short minutes both men were coming, their bodies trembling as Jack unloaded into the tight heat of his ass and a white splatter ended up on Mark's belly. “Well...that was...”

“Breathtaking.” He finished for the other, laughing softly as he gazed down at his lover for the night, slowly slipping out of his ass and hearing a soft groan come from those rosy lips.

“Yeah, but I'mma be hurting in the morning.” He uttered, knowing full well that he'd drank a little too much to his liking. He just hoped he got up in time to go to class. Jack grinned at that, at least he made an impression. He settled on the bed behind Mark, curling his arms around the other as they both drifted off.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Next morning...

 

Jack opened his eyes with a unhappy noise, the sun from the outside shimmered through the blinds and landed perfectly on his face. He could move away but a streak of laziness was in him today and he didn't feel like doing much more than sleeping off the slight headache he had. Drinking didn't affect him as much as it might have to others, after so many years of it he'd grown a tolerance to most of it. Still didn't mean he didn't get a good buzz when he drank the good stuff. With a sigh he cuddled closer to his companion, closing his eyes and burying his head into the crook of his neck.

Wait...he'd had a fight with his boyfriend last night... Eyes flying open Jack nearly sprang up from the bed as he realized that the red headed man laying in the bed wasn't someone he knew and it really, really wasn't his BF. “Fuck me.” He muttered, slowly inching his way away from the sleeping man, a sickly feeling hitting him hard. He'd fucked a strange man in said man's home, how smashed did he have to get to do that!

Guilt ran through his veins like cold water and quickly he gathered his strewn clothing, not bothering to stop to clean up he raced out the door and left a just waking up Mark alone and confused to face the day.

~*~*~

Mark threw a arm over his face as he came to, uncomfortable as his skin felt tight, his head was pounding and he could feel a crusted substance on his front as well. Not to mention he was naked and he never slept naked, not even when he was dating and sleeping with others. The male warred with himself for a good two minuted before forcing his body to sit up, ignoring the pounding head and the sore eyes in favor of his hurting ass. What in the hell did he do last night?

Running a hand through his red fohawk he attempted to get out of bed, nearly tripping over some clothing on the ground on his journey to the bathroom to try to get ready for the day. He needed coffee, a whole bottle of aspirin and something light to eat immediately. 

~ ~

A hour later he had managed to look presentable at least and currently was picking up the clothing he'd left lying on the ground in order to gather a load of laundry. His body still hurt from his night of 'fun' and he was sure it wouldn't let him forget that for a while. Mark paused as he went to pick up the next item, a hat he never seen before sat neatly on the chair in his room where he usually threw his clothing. It wasn't something he'd wear...ever and a positive guess was that it belonged to his partner from last night.

“Well, at least I have a souvenir of sorts.” He joked to himself, sighing and deciding to leave it there for now. Maybe he'd meet his stranger once more at the bar? He'd wash it later and give it back then, if he ever saw him again that was.


	2. That Guy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark seems rather interested in his one night stand lover while Jack can't decide if he should push it out of his mind or find out more...

Jack stepped into his apartment and almost immediately wanted to turn back around and go somewhere else. Sitting in the living room on the couch was his boyfriend, angry and staring right at him. “Where were you all night?” Came the curt question.

There was no way he was going to tell him he'd fucked another man and slept in someone else's bed. Greg would flip out! Closing the door with a firm click the green haired individual took his time with slipping out of his coat, hanging it up neatly and ignoring the glaring he was getting the best possible. “I was out at the bar around the block.” Wasn't a lie, he hadn't traveled far from home. “I'm a full grown man, Greg, I don't need ya to act like my ma.” 

The other male tensed and looked away, glaring death holes into the cream colored wall. “Did you even think about how worried I was? You fucking just walked out of the apartment after...after...” Jack could see the tears shimmering in his boyfriend's eyes, the hurt, the raw emotion in those jade green depths. Instantly his gut churned and his heart ached. No matter what they went through he couldn't help but love the man. Settling beside him, Jack wrapped a arm around his shoulder and was rewarded as Greg pressed his face into his neck, crying softly. “I didn't know what would happen to you, Jack.” He sobbed, fingers clinging to slim but strong shoulders.

“Shh, I know love.” He soothed, running a hand through the pretty blonde locks, his face a mask of concern. “I'm sorry, I really am.” For worrying him but more importantly for not being true to him. He had let Greg down without even telling him what had happened last night and no matter how many times he said sorry he really felt like he'd royally screwed their relationship. “No more worrying, okay? I'll make it up to you, we'll go out tonight, just like old times.” Before they'd both gotten stressed over their jobs and juggling their love life. Before things got too complicated. The blonde nodded his head, still sniffling softly into Jack's neck as the Irish born closed his eyes and prayed that his love never found out what had happened.

~*~*

Days later found Mark at the same bar he'd gone to that night. Though his memory was hazy at best, he could still remember the green hair that stuck out like a sore thumb. Trixie seemed to know who he was looking for the moment he mentioned it to her. “Oh that's Sean, a local visitor to here. He often comes by when he's irritated or just needs a break. I'm not around when he comes in since I work mornings mostly and I'm usually leaving when he's just getting in.” She informed him, polishing a glass behind the bar. “He's a nice fellow from what Gerald says, why don't you go back and ask him about Sean?”

The boy nodded eagerly, wanting to know more about his strange bed friend. The burly man she had spoken of was sitting in the back with a cigar lit up between his lips, warm honey brown eyes closed as he enjoyed his break for the morning. “Ahh, Mark!” He murmured, opening one eye to look at the younger. “What's got you here today, don't you have classes?”

“Oh yeah, I've got a free moment to spare though.” The red head assured him, leaning against the rack that contained barrels of liquor. “But I was wondering about a patron of yours, Trixie says you know him, someone named Sean?”

Gerald snorted but nodded his head, putting out his cigar and setting it in the ash tray nearby, presumably saving it. “Jack, he liked to be called Jack or he gets a bit feisty.” Mark smiled softly at that, waiting for the big man to continue. “He lives not too far from here, had to take him home a few times after a little too much to drink every now and then, his roommate is normally there to scold him that's for sure, their...argumentative from what I've seen. But back to Jack, what has your interest so quipped in him?”

A light blush settled on his cheeks as he tried to find a reasonable explanation without indulging details. “Um...well...I saw him a few night back, he was pretty okay to me, I just thought...” Gerald let out a gruffing laugh, his eyes reflecting his laughter. 

“Ahh, I see, well sit down while I tell you about Jackaboy.” 

 

~*~*

 

Jack flopped over on his couch with a happy sigh, his baby blue hues closing. He'd just spent a large amount of his day with Greg, showering the man with affection and trying to get back in his good graces. After the break down last night they had talked for a good long time, to the point that both were mentally and emotionally exhausted, both sleeping separate until they could come to an agreement on how their relationship was going to go.

Needless to say they'd somehow worked it out today. Currently Greg was at work and later on Jack would go off to his own job...college. He'd argued with his boyfriend about getting a real job but according to the other he needed a real education, then he could find himself a real job and help out more with bills. Not that his tuition didn't help, but it was only a small amount to him. Jack sighed, rubbing at his eyes as he tried to get off that stressful subject, his thoughts drifting towards the red haired man. Honestly he figured he'd never see him again and yet his face still popped up in his mind often.

“Fuck it...” He muttered, opening his eyes to glare at the ceiling. What was it about the random one night stand that caught him like this. Sure, in his teen years he was known to have a few romps in the hay so to speak, but he'd never really kept thinking of the person. Questions were randomly swimming in his brain, like what was his name? Did he live nearby? Did he go to the same collage as Jack? Somehow he imagined he had gotten the red head's name but in his drunken haze he'd dismissed it as unimportant. With a unhappy groan he sat up, deciding to get ready early, maybe it would clear his mind?

~ ~ ~

After a rather long and thoughtless shower, Jack slowly strolled onto the campus, brushing a hand through his neon green hair. He passed by classmates, giving soft words of greetings along his way to class. He was to graduate this year actually, in less than four months time he'd have his degree and finally he'd be able to go out and find a job, make money and earn his own living. 

That was part of the reason he was still with Greg, the slightly older man was stable and able to help him live. Not that he didn't love him, Jack absolutely adored his boyfriend but he wanted to make sure if they ever did break up he wasn't left scrambling to care for himself. A soft sigh escaped his parted lips, unheard by everyone around him, their own lives probably just as complicated as his. Or maybe not, who could tell...

Slipping into class, Jack made sure to sit in the back of the class where if he fell asleep he'd at least be undisturbed by the professor, this one liked to bang her ruler down on tables to startle you out of sleep. History had never been his favorite class to take. Just as his ass connected with the chair his eyes connected with a particularly familiar red headed figure who dashed inside and settled up at the front of the class, a stressed look on his face. “Ah shit...” He groaned to himself, earning a look or two from the nearby students. It wasn't that the kid was his one night stand it just made him remember said night more and personally he wondered if that mop of wild hair was as soft as the man's. Fingers itching to touch, Jack hid them under the desk as class started, setting his phone on the top of the desk to keep an eye on any messages. 

By the time the two hour lecture was over and homework was being given out he'd nearly fallen asleep thrice and had to keep jerking his eyes back open. Why couldn't history be more interesting to him? Heck math was worse and that was exactly what he had to go take next. In a hurry to get out of the room before he was late, the Irish man rushed out of the room with the others, leaving his phone on the desk for one of the students to find.

~*~*

Mark looked up from packing up his bag to head to his second class for the night, ready to get the computer class over with so he could go home and relax. He'd been feeling really tired as of late and it was starting to show in the bags under his eyes. It just didn't feel like he'd been getting a full night's rest and for him it was something to be worried about when he normally slept like a rock and got up on time every day. When his own mother said something when they'd met up for coffee this morning he'd decided to try to cut out some of the caffeine and rest a bit more, less gaming and more reading and possibly some new projects.

“Hey Prof.” A kid exclaimed, coming up with a phone in hand, a small green and blue eye on the back of the cover. “I think the green haired kid left this on the desk, do you want me to take it to the office so they can find him or?” Instantly Mark was on it, turning to smile at the girl sweetly.

“I can take it to him, my class is next to his, I don't remember his name but at least I'll be able to save a trip to the office for you.” The teacher frowned for a moment before finally giving a nod of approval and allowed the red head to have the cell. 

“Just make sure you find him, if not take it to the office so that way there are no problems between you two.” He eagerly nodded, flashing a assuring smile to her. “And while your at it, help him get his grades up, if Jack doesn't do better then he'll end up dropping out.” Now that worried Mark, maybe not as much as it might have the teacher but he was one of those people who just had the instinct to help when it was needed or wanted. Maybe he could offer to tutor Jack?

~ ~ ~

A long class later Mark was rushing to get out of the room, making it to the math doorway, waiting at people shuffled out, looking like they were dreading what was to come and he didn't blame them one bit. His class had been a day ago so he knew what they were getting. The splotch of green hair caught his eyes as it struggled to get out of the crowd. “Jack!” A couple heads turned but the main person did as well and suddenly Mark found himself rooted to the spot, his warm chocolate hues locking on with those baby blue pools. 'Oh shit.' He internally breathed, feeling a light blush creep over his cheeks for no apparent reason.

“Did ya need somthin'?” The other asked, looking quite confused and in a bit of a hurry to go somewhere. 'At least he's not snapping at me.' Mark thought, coughing softly before presenting the phone to the green haired man, watching as glee appeared in his eyes. “My phone! Where did ya get it? I thought I lost it on campus.” 

“It was left in the room with the history Professor, I offered to take it to you since I had my own class right over there.” He absentmindedly pointed over his shoulder in the direction of the room full of computers, “Um...it's not really my place to say anything, the professor should be telling you this um...” A confused look over came the joyous one as Jack waited, seeming to get a bit agitated as he waited. Did he had somewhere to go? “She said you might need help with your history? I-I can help you study if you wanted...I-I just thought I'd offer.” The more nervous he got the more he started to trip over his words or mixed them together. Though why offering to tutor a rather attractive man was making him nervous he didn't know why, he'd done this hundreds of times, in fact he was about to graduate in a month!

“Oh, um, well...” Jack scrolled through his phone, frowning for a second before tossing the device into his back pocket, giving the other a reassuring smile, “Actually I'd love that, History is so boring for me!” In a dramatic flair he threw his arms up, giving a fake, kicked puppy look that made Mark grin, the nervous feelings fading as he got hyped up as well.

“Come on, I know a really good place for you to study.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lordy, I've never written for this pair before so I hope I'm doing some sort of good with it!  
> If i get a bit more comfortable i may add in a few more characters
> 
> I'm happy you buys like it so far! I hope you enjoy the story as it progresses and they form a actual friendship and such <3


End file.
